The Broken Battles: Devil Sonic
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles go to explore a pyramid then something takes over Sonic's body, and Sonic becomes Devil Sonic. Devil Sonic wants to take over the world and start The Broken Battles.
1. Prologue

**The Broken Battles: Devil Sonic**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in some abandoned ancient pyramid, searching for ancient treasure. "I hope Eggman doesn't come and try to find this treasure before we do," Sonic said, as led the way with a torch in his hand. **

"**Yeah, that would be terrible," Tails said, as he smiled. Tails's smile faded and he sighed. "I haven't seen him in over two years now," Tails mumbled. **

"**He must be planning something horrible and big," Knuckles said, as he frowned. Sonic chuckled. **

"**Even if he did come he wouldn't be able to stop us because we always stop him," Sonic said then started laughing. Tails and Knuckles started laughing too. **

"**Eggman always think he's gonna take over the world!" Tails exclaimed through laughter. **

"**Stupid Eggman, I'll sock him in the face!" Knuckles shouted through laughter and rolled around on the ground. **

"**Eggman's always gonna be the loser, forever!" Sonic yelled through laughter and tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly they heard some evil laughter from up ahead, from behind, and to the sides. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked around rapidly and nervously. "Who's there?" Sonic asked. **

"**Maybe it's an it," Tails whispered. Knuckles didn't say anything and backed into Tails, Tails pushed Knuckles away and Knuckles fell on his stomach. Suddenly some black smoke floated towards them laughing evilly. **

"**Run!" Sonic exclaimed and started running. Tails started flying away and Knuckles dropped into some hole and pulled Tails in with him. **

"**Hey!" Tails shouted and fell in with Knuckles. Sonic continued running his fastest. Sonic looked back and didn't see the black smoke anymore. **_**Hmmm, that's real strange. **_**Sonic thought then turned around to look in front of him. Suddenly the black smoke covered him in seconds. Sonic started gagging and kicking. After that all of the black smoke went inside Sonic and Sonic sat there limp and not breathing. Tails and Knuckles got out of the hole and walked over to him. **

"**Sonic!" Tails exclaimed and shook him. Sonic didn't move a muscle. Tails had tears in his eyes now. **

"**Tails, he's dead, now let's go before that black smoke comes back," Knuckles said, as he tugged on Tails's arm. Tails pulled his arm away violently. **

"**We're taking Sonic to my workshop!" Tails shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks. **

"**But Tails, your workshop is too far from here! In a different country!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily. Tails ignored him. **

"**Help me get him up," Tails demanded. Knuckles sighed angrily and helped Tails get Sonic up. **

"**I saw a hospital not too far from here," Tails said then they carried Sonic out of the pyramid. **

**They made it to the hospital and Sonic was kept in a room. Sonic's eyes suddenly shot open, but they weren't green anymore…they were evil red and they looked like cat eyes. Sonic had razor sharp teeth and a sharp tail. Suddenly black wings grew on his back. Sonic started laughing that evil laugh. "Finally a body after thousands and thousands of years!" Sonic exclaimed with a deep evil voice. Sonic looked around. "Sonic doesn't suit me very well how about…Devil Sonic," Sonic said laughing evilly. Suddenly a nurse walked into the room. Devil Sonic looked at her and smiled evilly. She dropped a tray and was a about to scream until Devil Sonic grabbed her neck and squeezed. He made it to her extremely fast. Suddenly her head came right off because of Devil Sonic's tight squeezing. Blood splattered everywhere and on Devil Sonic's face and mouth. "Oops," Devil Sonic said evilly and stared laughing. He licked the blood off of his lips clean and licked the blood off of his hand clean. "Ahhhh, the taste of blood," Devil Sonic said hungrily. "I need more," Devil Sonic said then left the room. **

**Tails and Knuckles were waiting in a waiting room. "I hope Sonic's okay," Tails said worriedly. Knuckles nodded then suddenly they heard a scream and someone called for help. Tails and Knuckles stood up and looked around rapidly. Suddenly they heard the evil laughter. After a minute Devil Sonic flew up to them faster than ever. **

"**Remember me?" Devil Sonic asked evilly. Tails stared at him frightened for a moment then gasped. **

"**Sonic?" Tails asked. Devil Sonic nodded. **

"**Yes…I haven't had a body in years to get into so, I got inside your friends body, call me Devil Sonic from now on," Devil Sonic said, as he laughed evilly. Knuckles looked at Tails furiously. **

"**See, I told you we should have left him in-" Knuckles didn't get to finish because Devil Sonic shoved his hand inside Knuckles's stomach really hard. Blood came out of Knuckles's stomach fast. Suddenly Knuckle's eyes turned into cat eyes and they were red. Devil Sonic took his hand out of Knuckle's stomach and smiled evilly. **

"**I am Devil Knuckles and I will serve Devil Sonic as my king," Knuckles said with a robot's voice. Tails backed away from them in fear. Suddenly Devil Sonic looked at Tails quickly. **

"**Your turn," Devil Sonic hissed evilly at Tails. Tails flew away in panic. **

_**This is bad this is bad, bad, bad. I need to get to my workshop! **_**Tails thought then suddenly Devil Sonic appeared in front of Tails. Tails stopped and stared at him. **

"**Where do you think you're going, fox?" Devil Sonic asked evilly. Tails turned around and saw Devil Knuckles behind him. Tails gulped in fear. **

"**You have no where else to go fox, so you might as well give up and let us change you into Devil Tails," Devil Knuckles said evilly and walked towards Tails. **

"**I don't have all day, I need to feed on blood, it's so delicious," Devil Sonic said, as he approached Tails slowly. Tails looked up and saw an air vent. **

_**I can escape through there, but first, I need some answers from Devil Sonic. **_**Tails thought then looked at Devil Sonic. "Before you turn me into Devil Tails, I need some answers, first, who are you and why did you take Sonic's body?" Tails asked. Devil Sonic and Devil Knuckles stopped approaching Tails and Devil Sonic smiled. **

"**I'm Dark Devil Dai and the reason I took Sonic's body is because I can't destroy without a body, plus this body allows me to go twice as fast as I ever went and suits me very well," Devil Sonic said. Tails nodded. **

"**Second question, why are you here and why do you need to turn me into Devil Tails?" Tails asked. Devil Sonic's smile widened. **

"**I'm here to start The Broken Battles with the ones who dare to defy me and I need to turn you into Devil Tails so you can be apart of my army," Devil Sonic replied evilly. Tails nodded slowly. **

"**Last question, what are The Broken Battles and…what are you?" Tails asked, as he tried to keep all the information inside his head. **

"**The Broken Battles are a great amount of battles of earth, air, water, fire, ice, and light against darkness and I am living evil," Devil Sonic replied. "Now, your time is up," Devil Sonic said, as he and Devil Knuckles approached him. **

_**Now's my chance! **_**Tails thought then flew up to the air vent with all the speed he has. Tails made in the vent and started crawling. Tails suddenly stopped when he heard Devil Sonic and Devil Knuckles started to talk. **

"**First we have to rally up some devils then we'll head to the Kingdom of Heritage, we'll take them down, kill their children, infants, men, and women," Devil Sonic said evilly. Devil Knuckles laughed evilly. **

"**Yes, and let The Broken Battles begin!" Devil Knuckles shouted. After that they ran away at tremendous speed. Tails gulped. **

"**I have to warn my friends and get to the Kingdom of Heritage before they do," Tails said then crawled away. **

* * *

_**Review please, it would be nice. Flames are accepted on this story. Farewell. **_


	2. More Devils

**The Broken Battles: Devil Sonic**

**Amy was at her house making some cookies with Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla happily. "I hope Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are safe on their trip," Amy said, as she put a tray of cookies into an oven. **

"**I'm sure she is Amy," Cream said. "Right Cheese?" **

"**Chao, chao!" Cheese exclaimed. **

"**They know how to take care of themselves," Vanilla said. Amy nodded and sighed then sat down on a red sofa. **

_**It just feels like something bad has happened to them…I really do hope they're okay and safe. **_**Amy thought. Suddenly Devil Sonic and Devil Knuckles burst through the front door. Vanilla and Cream screamed and Amy stared at Devil Sonic and Devil Knuckles. "…Sonic?" Amy whispered. Devil Sonic looked at her and smiled. **

"**Indeed it is I, Sonic the Hedgehog but I prefer Devil Sonic sense I took Sonic's body," Devil Sonic said, as he laughed evilly. Amy was outraged by this and got and got her mallet out. **

"**Get out of Sonic's body or I'll kill you!" Amy exclaimed angrily. Devil Sonic shook his head. **

"**If you kill me you're killing Sonic as well," Devil Sonic said. "And this is Knuckles now he's Devil Knuckles," Devil Sonic said, as he pointed at Devil Knuckles. Amy dropped her mallet and tears rolled down her cheeks. **

"**Please just get out of his body…I love him," Amy pleaded. Devil Sonic shook his head. **

"**I don't care, all I want is to turn you, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla into one of us," Devil Sonic said evilly. Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were backed in a corner in fear. Devil Sonic then pointed at Amy. "Pin her down so I can turn her into Devil Amy," Devil Sonic demanded. Devil Knuckles approached Amy. **

"**My pleasure," Devil Knuckles said, as he continued to approach Amy. Amy backed up into a wall and screamed. Devil Knuckles then pinned Amy down and Devil Sonic walked up to them. **

"**Time to turn into Devil Amy," Devil Sonic said, as he raised his hand up in the air. **

"**NO!" Amy screamed and tried to get away but failed weakly. Suddenly the Chaotix ran into the house. **

"**Hey! Let her go!" Vector shouted. Devil Sonic looked at Vector then at Vanilla. Vanilla was smiling with a cell phone in her hand. Devil Sonic growled. "I said let her go!" Vector shouted. Devil Knuckles didn't let go and Devil Sonic walked up to the Chaotix. **

"**You're a bad hedgehog, a really bad hege… Charmy was cut off by Devil Sonic putting his hand into Charmy's stomach. Blood came out of Charmy's mouth and came out of his wound. Suddenly Charmy's eyes turned black and Devil Sonic took his hand out of Charmy's stomach. **

"**Charmy!" Espio exclaimed. **

"**I am not Charmy, I am Devil Charmy," Charmy said evilly. Devil Sonic looked at Vanilla then at Espio. **

"**Devil Charmy hold Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese down while I take care of Vector and Espio," Devil Sonic said evilly. Devil Charmy approached Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese quickly and grabbed then all roughly. They screamed. **

"**Vector!" Vanilla screamed. Vector looked at Vanilla then at Devil Sonic. **

"**Help!" Amy screamed, as she tired to get away from Devil Knuckles but failed. All the Devils laughed evilly. **

"**You'll pay," Espio shouted and threw a kick to Devil Sonic. Devil Sonic grabbed his leg and twisted him really fast. Espio's leg broke and he fell to the floor in pain. Vector jumped on Devil Sonic and Devil Sonic kicked him off. Vector flew up to the ceiling and hit it then fell to the ground, fast first. Everyone screamed and Devil Sonic walked up to Espio. Espio was rolling around on the ground holding his leg in pain. **

"**Your turn," Devil Sonic said, as he punched Espio in the stomach and his hand went into his stomach. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Espio yelled in pain. Devil Sonic was just laughing evilly. Suddenly Espio's eyes turned black and Devil Sonic pulled his hand out of Espio's stomach. "I am now Devil Espio," Espio said. Devil Sonic nodded and looked at Vector who was on the ground. **

"**Your next," Devil Sonic said, as he walked up to Vector. **

"**Vector get up please!" Vanilla screamed with tears in her eyes. **

"**Vector get up!" Cream exclaimed. **

"**Chao, chao!" Cheese exclaimed in fear. **

"**Get up Vector, he's coming!" Amy shouted. Vector got up shakily and coughed up blood. **

"**Let them go!" Vector shouted. Devil Sonic shook his head and Devil Espio stood beside him. **

"**Goodbye Vector," Devil Sonic said, as he thrust his hand into his stomach really hard. Vector coughed up more blood and fell to his knees. Suddenly Vector's eyes turned black. Devil Sonic took his hand out of Vector's stomach and smiled evilly. **

"**I am Devil Vector," Vector said evilly. **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Vanilla screamed and tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. Cream looked at Vanilla sadly. **

"**Mama, are we going to be alright?" Cream asked. Vanilla shook her head. Tears fell from Cream's eyes. Devil Sonic, Devil Espio, and Devil Vector looked at Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese. **

"**Your turns," Devil Sonic hissed evilly. They screamed and Amy punched Devil Knuckles in the face. Devil Knuckles let go of her and stumbled back and Amy got up quickly. Devil Sonic shoved his hand into Vanilla's stomach and she cried out in pain. Devil Sonic then quickly shoved his hand into Cream's stomach and she cried out in pain. Cheese flew over to Amy and Amy held him tightly. Devil Sonic was laughing evilly, so was Devil Knuckles, Devil Charmy, Devil Vector, and Devil Espio. Amy quickly ran out of the house as fast as she could. Devil Knuckles was about to go after her until Devil Sonic stopped him. "No, let her go, I'll need her later," Devil Sonic said evilly. Devil Knuckles nodded. **

"**I am now Devil Vanilla," Vanilla said. **

"**I am now Devil Cream," Cream said. **

"**Good, now we have to rally up more Devils and demons!" Devil Sonic shouted evilly. **

"**Yeah! Let The Broken Battles begin soon!" Everyone cheered evilly. After that they flew out of the house laughing evilly. **

**Amy and Cheese ran and ran until they reached Station Square. Amy stopped on a sidewalk panting heavily. Cheese flew around her head panting. **_**I wonder if Tails is okay…I'm so scared, I have to worn the others. **_**Amy pondered. Amy then looked at Cheese. Cheese sighed looking sorrowful. "You poor thing, we'll get Cheese back some how," Amy said, as she stood up straight. She frowned and took her mallet out. "One way or another, we'll get them all back and destroy that monster that's inside my Sonic!" Amy exclaimed and she ran off, Cheese followed her. **

**Shadow was on top of a building listening to what Amy had said. "Get them back," Shadow murmured to himself. Shadow sighed then held up white chaos emerald. Suddenly Rouge jumped in front of him smiling. **

"**Hey Shadow," Rouge said. "What's wrong?" **

"**That's none of your concern," Shadow replied. Rouge shook her head slowly. **

"**It is my concern Shadow, I just found out that at a hospital everyone was dead and a nurse had her head cut off," Rouge said. "The security cameras picked up a black hedgehog with red cat eyes and black wings. He also had sharp teeth," Rouge said, as she sighed. "I'm figuring out this and asking people if they know something," Rouge said, as she stared at Shadow. Shadow sighed. **

"**Yes…I have heard Amy talking about get them back from a monster that's inside Sonic and then she ran away," Shadow said. "Cheese is with her,"**

"**Did you see where she went?" Rouge asked. Shadow shook his head. "Let's go look for them," Rouge said, as she flew off. Shadow then jumped off the building and followed her. **

* * *

_**Please review. Farewell.**_


End file.
